Overused and abused play
by sarkbait
Summary: AU Naley. one overused play is used by fate to release the sparks
1. Meet the cast

A/N: I hate characterization too, but I had to do it. But you might understand it without reading it. This was a challenge by Lolabunniw89 which challenge was this  
  
I want it to be that Haley and Nathan are in different crowds in school but they don't know each other. Lucas is not Nathan's brother but they are best friends and the hang out in the same crowd. Peyton is Haley's best friend and they are in the outsider's crowd. Brooke, Tim, and Jake could be in whatever crowd you want them. I would also like for the adults to be in it. Then one day there is this play that everyone has to try out for and the play is Romeo and Juliet (hey it's perfect for them.) Anyway Nathan and Haley tryout and get the part of Romeo and Juliet. The teacher makes them practice with each other every time they have free period. They start to get close and then one day they kiss when the are practicing the kiss scene and then they avoid each other and Nathan starts to act like he did before treating everyone in her crowd badly. But truth is they like each other. (Well, let me stop here cuz I think you get my point)(I also got this idea from a movie)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Rating: PG-13 (explicit language)  
  
It was like a long and deep river that separated both groups. If you ever tried to cross to the other side, you would drown. The only way in was if they were willing to let down a bridge, helping you in. But it was only in a rare occasion in which this would ever happen.  
  
Haley James, Peyton Sawyer, and Jake Simon would look in with disgust, as they would criticize everything about them. Well Peyton and Haley did most of the criticizing. Jake would just nod once in a while. He was just their friend, but not a close friend. Jake was always somewhat of a floater, because of his status on the basketball team. So he would be offered a hand in once in awhile. The reason that he wasn't offered a permanent spot on the other side was because he associated with Peyton and Haley.  
  
The other group was with only the select seven. They did everything together, as if they were inseparable. They were also insufferable to Haley and Peyton at all times. They felt like if they were mean to the two, they would feel more powerful and they did. It was like a Hitler group. No one would question their authority. Everyone followed their words. Except Haley and Peyton, which made them the prey of humiliation.  
  
Their leader was Nathan Scott, whose right hand man was his cousin and best friend, Lucas Scott. They controlled the group, the school. Right beneath these two were Brooke Davis, Tim Atkins, Gloria Carson, Kyle Jet, and Samantha Michaels. And they all had their little stereotypes that went with them. Nathan and Lucas were the star basketball players, and were worshipped to no extent.  
  
Brooke Davis was head cheerleader, possibly the most beautiful and rich girl in school. She put every man's heart on his sleeves. Once she had you, there was no turning back. And if she dumped you, she would strip nearly everything out of you, like a vulture. But because of her sweet exterior, no one cared.  
  
Tim Atkins was like a puppy. He would follow them around and did everything for them. He was known for throwing the wildest parties, but always ended up being the butt of all jokes. It didn't matter to him though. Because he was one of them, and just being that gave him power over most of the school.  
  
Gloria Carson was the athletic chick with a body that wouldn't quit. She had this tanned skin throughout the year and was always seen with one boy or another at all times. She was a slut, yes, but a slut with standards. Not any boy would be able to get into her pants. She was the type that usually dated those older and high elite, for she liked the handsome and rich.  
  
Kyle Jet was just a punk who had always been friends with the Scott's since they were diapers. He was only nice to his friends, being a complete ass to everyone else. He was the type who listened to The Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Ramones.  
  
Samantha Michaels was by far the nicest of all of them; possibly the entire school. She had this sweet bite about her, with dry sarcasm and an opinionated voice. She was basically nice to everyone. If she were walking down the street, you wouldn't think of her to be one of the princesses of Tree Hill High. She was sweet, volunteering at a local daycare center every weekend and worked at the hospital and much as she could have time. Also with an exceptionally good head on her shoulders, she might be the valedictorian that year with barely any competition. She was Catholic, attending mass every weekend, and was by far the most religious person in school. So why was she in this group? Because Lucas Scott had the biggest crush on her since they were in the second grade. Samantha was as cute as Brooke was beautiful. And because of this, Lucas had her stay in their group, because he didn't want anyone else to have her. But they weren't dating.  
  
Haley and Peyton never wished to be a part of them. And for that, they were looked down upon. The first signs of this were when the boys of the seven were picking on another guy for asking Samantha out. The entire school just looked on, cheering Nathan, Lucas, Kyle, and Tim on. As Samantha desperately tried to remove them from beating the poor boy up, Peyton yelled at them for being such wimps.  
  
"It's four against one. And that boy has a right to ask any girl he wants to out. So leave him the fuck alone."  
  
Before anything else could happen, a teacher ran up, giving the four boys suspension. Since then, there was bitter air that flowed between them. On that river, a bridge would form a few times, so the other lower people could look in. But Haley and Peyton never even had a glimpse of it. But that was all soon to change.  
  
"Hey Peyton, what's wrong with you today?"  
  
Peyton looked over the river to the seven.  
  
"Those fucked up ass's spilled coke into my locker again. And one of them spit out a spitball into my hair. It took me all of 5th period to get it out. Some day, they are going to get it."  
  
"I know what you mean. But whatever, we can't let them get to us. Oh yeah, did you see the bulletin up for."  
  
"The school production of Shakespeare's overused and abused story of two tragic loves. Yeah I saw it."  
  
"I think I want to try out."  
  
"Haley we went through this already. The drama teacher hates us. Whenever we are around, she has this stick up a stick up her ass. And try, as I might, could not pull it out. She loves those seven though, practically worships them with all her being. And us, she hates us with a thousand suns Haley. She is full of spite for us."  
  
"It isn't that bad."  
  
"Are you kidding? We are going to be killed if we even think about trying out Haley. I can even list what roles each will play. Nathan or Lucas with have the role of Romeo. The other will get the part of Mercutio, which is evident. Samantha with get Juliet, because Juliet was chaste and none of the other girls can pull that off. Tim and Kyle with get Capulet or Montague, and Gloria with Brooke with get Lady Capulet or Montague."  
  
"But we can at least try out right?"  
  
"I don't know Haley."  
  
"Come on Peyton, you know I don't ask for much, so just do me this one favor. You're my best friend, come on."  
  
Peyton was contemplating in her mind. To do or not to do, that is the question. Damn, Shakespeare always got to her.  
  
"Fine I'll do it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
After school, they were surprised to see so many people line up. Or more, so many lower classman line up. But they had senior privileges, so both got to act first. Haley tried out for the part of the Nurse. Peyton, as Paris.  
  
"I don't understand why the MEN get the most parts in this play. There aren't even half as many women in here than men."  
  
It didn't matter that Haley pointed out this was written in a different time period. She wouldn't listen. Both were pleasantly surprised to find that there were five judges; the other four didn't even know them. Both served their lines perfectly. The seven came and did their lines. And it was announced.  
  
"The casting list will be shown tomorrow."  
  
The very next day, Haley was in a hurry to see the list. It was always a small dream of hers to be big, to show the world that she was somebody. She wanted to come back to the high school reunion, and laugh at everyone's face for making fun of her or giving either her or Peyton hell. She saw on top.  
  
Nathan Scott- Romeo Haley James- Juliet  
  
What the hell? She tried out for the part of the Nurse, not Juliet! She looked down to see who had gotten that part.  
  
Samantha Michaels- Nurse  
  
All was wrong in this world. She quickly went into the drama room to have a little 'conversation' with the teacher.  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Kerr?"  
  
Mrs. Kerr quickly turned around, and when she saw it was Haley, she turned back to her original task.  
  
"What would you like Haley?"  
  
"Mrs. Kerr, I tried out for the part of the Nurse, not Juliet. Sammy got that part and she didn't even try out for it."  
  
"I put those who were best for the role in that part."  
  
"But."  
  
"Look Ms. James, as much as I enjoy this little conversation we are having, I would much appreciate that you don't waste my time. I am very busy, so if you want to drop, then just do it and get it all over with."  
  
"That's what you want me to do, isn't it?"  
  
"My intentions are the same for everyone else. I want this to be a good production, so I don't want any doubters or people who questions my intentions in anyway. I will be spending seven weeks with the people on that list, so please, if your intentions are to accuse me for trying to make you quit, and then remember I could have just ignored you. Now, what is your decision Ms. James, I know many people who would die to have your role."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
She left, just in time to bump into Samantha.  
  
"Oh Haley, I heard you got the role. That's really awesome."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't even try out for that part."  
  
"Do you want my personal opinion? She gave you that role because I begged her not to cast me as Juliet."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"God, I am so sick of this entire school expecting me to be the lead of all this. I really do sometimes get sick of being in the spotlight you know?"  
  
"With the friends you hang around with, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"They're nice, don't get me wrong. But yeah, they can be such immature pricks to everyone else that tries to get in their way. But hey, I try calling it determination. You can call it whatever you like."  
  
"By far, you are the nicest from your friends."  
  
"I would take that as a complement, but I guess I'm not supposed to because I am their friend. But you know what? What the hell, thanks. Oh shit, it's almost eight. I have to bug Mr. Myval about the new English assignment, which I think is fully dim for the fact that it's irrational. So yeah, see you later or not. Bye."  
  
Peyton came up right behind her as Samantha left. And started to walk with Haley to their first period.  
  
"What did you owe the pleasure of speaking to Princess Sammy herself?"  
  
"You know she isn't that bad Peyton."  
  
"Yeah, but it's easier just hating groups as a whole. And because she is so damn fucken nice, I needed some reason to dislike her right?"  
  
"Or you can like her."  
  
"But what's the fun in that. But yeah, I heard you got the part of Juliet. She must have been pissed."  
  
"No, to my surprise, she asked for the part of the Nurse."  
  
"Oh, now that's new. But I got the part of Paris."  
  
"She actually gave you that?! Wow, that lady must have been drunk."  
  
"Thanks for the support Haley."  
  
"You know fully well she hates us. You keep telling me constantly."  
  
"I just thought of something. You are doing this play with Mr. Nathan Scott himself right? I can't wait to see what develops there."  
  
"What are you talking about Peyton?"  
  
"I mean, your guys are going to have all these little romantic scenes."  
  
"Don't make me barf, I just had breakfast. Moving on, we need to get to class. I'll see you later."  
  
Within the month, everything they knew as their 'social life' was to change. 


	2. Meet Monty Python

A/N: I didn't read that small bit about them NOT knowing each other. Damn, I shouldn't skim. so I am going to work that part out as much as I can. Not the strongest chapter I think, just. yeah. A few lines from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, which is italicized  
  
Mrs. Kerr was on the middle of the stage, wildly gesturing with her hands as she spoke. She was a light framed woman, with brown hair and too much make-up, and wrinkles from old age.  
  
"I am overjoyed to be directing this amazing cast that I have personally hand-picked. As you all know, we will be doing the classic play of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare himself."  
  
Peyton and Haley looked on from the back of the room.  
  
"Hey Peyton, which one was Nathan?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm serious. Is he the blonde one or the brunette?"  
  
"He is the overbearing brunette. How can you forget?"  
  
"We just always criticized them as a whole. Plus I don't even have either of the Scott's in any of my classes."  
  
"That's because Nathan isn't the brightest bulb in the box. I think Lucas was a little smarter, but only in English."  
  
"What, do you keep tabs on them or something?"  
  
"It's just hard not to know 'Nathan Scott' you know?"  
  
"How do you tell them apart? It's like they're conjoined at the hips."  
  
"Easy. One has blonde hair, the other is a brunette."  
  
"Pointing out the obvious."  
  
Someone LOUDLY clearing their throat immediately interrupted them. They both looked up to see an irritated drama teacher and an amazingly cocky jock with his letterman's jacket on.  
  
"As important as that little conversation you two are having is so much more important, and dare I say it, interesting, I would like to introduce my two stars. Now I can't seem to do that without Ms. James."  
  
Haley blushed silently as she quickly went up on the stage.  
  
"Now, finally, I would like to introduce to you our Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet."  
  
Haley awkwardly stood on stage as she stared at the back of the room, where the clock read three. Nathan was an entirely different story, as he smiled and waved at everyone, as everyone in the crowd praised him. Well except Haley and Peyton.  
  
"Well look at the time. Ok, rehearsal starts promptly at 2:30, I would like it if you would memorize your lines tomorrow."  
  
Haley finally spoke up.  
  
"Mrs. Kerr, I'm not in the first scene."  
  
"Yes, but you should come to support your cast members. You do know, this is a group effort."  
  
She sighed as everyone started to leave. Peyton slung her arm over Haley.  
  
"It's ok, we can sleep or something. Or we can bring all this food and eat while they rehearse. If they do bad, we can start to throw Milkduds at them."  
  
"I like that."  
  
The first rehearsal was one in which was expected. All of the seven came, except for Samantha and Lucas, who weren't in the first scene. Obviously, exceptions were made. Peyton and Haley silently snuck out within the first five minutes of rehearsal. They would have to come back tomorrow though, for Peyton had her two lines to deliver.  
  
It wasn't until Act one, scene five where the two main characters would be act together. Haley was nervous, and Peyton was laughing at her misfortune. Great friend.  
  
"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."  
  
"Wait, I don't have to kiss him until the actually thing right?"  
  
Obviously Mrs. Kerr became extremely irritated.  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. James?"  
  
"I just didn't see the point in kissing him unless it was completely necessary."  
  
"Ms. James, eventually you will have to practice this, but until it is crucial, just continue with the lines."  
  
As they walked out, Nathan just gave her a strange look before leaving. Like he was somewhat amused by her. And that's the start of the turn of events.  
  
For five weeks, they worked on their old English accents and memorization of lines. They practiced the scenes as best they could, but it just wasn't enough. If they were to truly let this production happen, they had to practice outside the time Mrs. Kerr had set up for them. Also during this time, both Haley and Peyton's locker were safe, not being sprayed with soda. Neither got any trouble from the seven, which was strange. Haley was called at the end of fifth period, right before lunch, to the drama room. As she entered, she saw that Mrs. Kerr and Nathan were there.  
  
"Hello Ms. James. I have asked both of you on the account of this little play. I find it a bit weird that even though you have both spent five weeks working on these lines, there is an air of discomfort between the both of you. This production needs to run smoothly, and I am counting on the both of you to 'clean house'. I want the audience to actually believe what is going on, that the both of you have actually fallen in love with not more than a four-hour period. I don't even see the slightest case of this so I am asking. no, I am demanding that the both of you start to work on this right now. I know two of your 6th periods are study hall and gym. I can get you out for two weeks, so I want this to happen!"  
  
Both stood shocked as Mrs. Kerr opened the door to the auditorium in which the play would take place. She turned back and sweetly smiled at Nathan, not Haley.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
They both walked into the silent auditorium. Haley just walked to the middle of the stage and turned to him.  
  
"We should start."  
  
They got to that same line in which would be their first kiss.  
  
"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."  
  
He slightly leaned over. She moved away.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
  
"Haley, eventually we are going to have to kiss."  
  
"You may not have the morals or a normal person, but I do. I don't kiss the people I despise."  
  
"How can you hate me if you don't even know me?"  
  
"I have a general idea of you."  
  
"You know absolutely nothing about me if you hate me that much."  
  
"Yes I do. You're the guy that spills coke into my locker, bumps me in the hallways, and spits spitballs at my best friend."  
  
"Don't judge me for what my friends do!"  
  
"How can't I?! You fucken control almost every movement they make."  
  
"You know nothing about my friends and I."  
  
"My friends and me."  
  
"Look, we're not out here to correct each other's grammar."  
  
"Sorry, it's a habit. God, this is going to be the worst play in the world. The damn teacher wants to feel like it's real? What's real? That we actually like each other, like we get along? The first conversation we strike up is a fight."  
  
"Because you are so fucken unbearable."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Nathan Scott, school charmer."  
  
"Look, if you did this play to just be a bitch, fine, leave, I don't give a damn."  
  
Haley sighed. This was not working out at all.  
  
"Ok, look, we can't keep doing this. Maybe this would just be a lot easier if we got to know each other."  
  
"I thought you already 'knew' me."  
  
"Nathan, can you stop being childish and just work with me here?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hi, my name is Haley James. I live in Tree Hill with five older siblings, and am youngest of six. I lived here all my life and I my favorite movie is Monty Python and the search of the Holy Grail."  
  
"Hi, my name is Nathan Scott, star basketball player. School 45 points in only one game, even though I was double teamed."  
  
"Ummm, Nathan, I wasn't asking about basketball stats, I was asking about you."  
  
"You didn't directly ask me."  
  
"Just use the same guidelines as the one I used."  
  
"I lived in Tree Hill all my life too, only child and my favorite movie is 'Gladiator'. Oh I had a question, whose Month Python."  
  
"Blasphemy! Only the greatest British comedy group ever known to man!"  
  
"British comedy? What?"  
  
Haley opened her backpack and handed him over her DVD.  
  
"Learn something."  
  
"You carry this around?"  
  
"I had to analyze it for AP English and to show the class, I had to bring it for visual effects. But don't you dare abuse it in anyway, it's my baby."  
  
She looked up at the clock and quickly closed her backpack, walking away from him.  
  
"I have to tutor someone today, and I completely lost track of time. See you tomorrow, bye."  
  
And she left, and he followed. 


	3. Meet my lips

She was surprised to see that Nathan had followed her out of the auditorium and with her towards the direction of the tutoring center.  
  
"Are you stalking me Scott?"  
  
"Please James, like I don't have better to do. But someone didn't seem the catch exactly who she was tutoring."  
  
"What are you talking about Nathan?"  
  
"I'm your next 'student'."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Afraid not. I can't flunk English this year, being that it is my last year so I can't graduate or go to UCLA on a full scholarship flunking English."  
  
"I didn't know you were going out of state for college."  
  
"There are many things you don't know about me Haley."  
  
"It's just weird, because I was thinking about moving out there too. My sister is a English professor in UCLA so I can get a full ride if I go there."  
  
"So you're stalking ME then?"  
  
"More like the other way around Scott. Don't go thinking so highly of yourself."  
  
They both turned into the room, as Haley pulled out a folder.  
  
"Well what do you know? Nathan Scott, English."  
  
"What, you thought I was lying?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you. Anyways, what book are you needing help on?"  
  
Nathan cringed a little.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice."  
  
"Why'd you cringe?"  
  
"I'm not a big fan on romance novels."  
  
"It's not only a romance novel you know. What do you need to do for it?"  
  
"I have a test in a week and a critical analysis paper due at the same time."  
  
"How far along are you on the book?"  
  
" 'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.'"  
  
"You memorized the exact line? Impressed."  
  
She opened her own copy of the book and sighed.  
  
"That's the first line Nathan."  
  
"I know that. I got that far and kept reading that line over and over again because I couldn't go to the next line. And then I looked at the book itself. It's long."  
  
"God, Nathan, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I just don't read that much you know? Lucas was always the one that would help me."  
  
"And you're here because?"  
  
"Lucas is too busy with basketball and all these AP classes."  
  
"So I end up having to help you. Wasting my time."  
  
"You're the tutor. You volunteer your time to teach and help people like me."  
  
"Well, let's start. Umm, first we need you to read this book. And you need to finish in an abnormally short amount of time. How about. you finish volume one tonight, two tomorrow, and three the day after."  
  
"That's just it. I can just get cliff notes."  
  
"That isn't enough time Haley. If I finish reading by Sunday and start on Monday, I won't be able to finish that paper in time."  
  
"Whose fault is it for procrastinating? How long did you have to do this?"  
  
"Since September."  
  
"That was two months ago!"  
  
"Look, I came here for help. Just help me."  
  
"How can I do that when you haven't finished reading the book?!"  
  
"Haley, I'm not asking you to do my work, just work with me on this ok? Just prepare me enough for a C."  
  
Haley sighed in defeat. They were going in circles.  
  
"Fine, but only this time. I'm serious Nathan."  
  
"Ok, just help me out ok?"  
  
"Ok, well tell me the basic storyline at least Nathan. Or what you know about it."  
  
"It's about this girl name Elizabeth."  
  
The day was tiring. The week was tiring. She spent her entire weekend with him, damn her conscience. She wouldn't be able to live with the small voice yelling at her for letting one of her pupils fall. When she told Peyton, all she got was a pat of sympathy. And the strange part was, it didn't kill her. She actually somewhat enjoyed her time with him. He didn't act like 'I'm Nathan Scott, bow down before me' when they were in a tutor session. And during that time, they worked on their lines.  
  
Things didn't get all weird until day of the test, after everything was done. She wouldn't have to tutor him anymore, but they still had a week to go before the play. They had delayed the practice kiss for a long time. And Mrs. Kerr noticed, yelling at Haley whenever she could. Of course not Nathan though. So that was the day they both mutually agreed to work on the kiss. After school, when the auditorium was empty and virtually the entire school was deserted, They did those famous lines again.  
  
"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."  
  
He leaned in as she closed her eyes a bit. As their lips came into contact, there was a distinctive spark that went off in both of them. He moved his hand possessively onto her hips, as she placed her arms around his neck. When the realization hit them, she stopped and pulled away, opening her eyes. She silently whispered her line.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
  
She pulled away; ready to leave, but he held her in place.  
  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."  
  
He leaned down, capturing her lips in his again. But this time, she had her mind working, as hard as it was to focus, feeling a bit dizzy from his kisses, as though he had put a spell on her each time they came into contact. She tried to firmly say her line, but it came out somewhat of a whisper, again.  
  
"You kiss by th' book."  
  
She found some strength in her as she pulled away.  
  
"Umm, that was good. What's the next part?"  
  
He stood for a moment, awestruck. How dare she ignore the fact that the kiss was more than a stage kiss. But he quickly dismissed all thoughts in his head, acting as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh yeah, the balcony scene."  
  
And they just continued their lines, ignoring the rest of the kissing parts.  
  
A/N" Writers block again. Oh well. I tried very hard. Lines from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and also from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. 


	4. Meet the room

A/N: writers block SUCKS! I am sooooo sorry for making you wait for such a crappy chapter but I didn't know what toe write. I swear, my next update will be sooner, hopefully by Monday or maybe even Sunday or something. I promise! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
That very next day, Haley was stunned to find coke spilled into her locker yet again. She turned to see a smirking Nathan, along with Tim and Kyle. It didn't hurt her before, but now, it affected her like nothing else. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she knew. She was slowly falling for him, and there seemed to be no turning back from these feelings. But let hell freeze over before he ever finds out. She, luckily, didn't keep any of her books in her locker. She took out the only thing in there, her lunch. Slowly picking it up, she pulled it out and shut her locker. She then threw it at Nathan's face.  
  
"This is yours."  
  
And walked away. As Tim and Kyle started to yell out 'slut' and 'whore', Nathan silently stood there. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he did it. She was right; he did control those two clowns. He told them to stop disturbing her locker. And he was the one that that told them to start doing it yet again.  
  
It was anger that made him do it. It pissed him off that she was able to brush off their kiss, as though she felt nothing. And he knew she felt something, she was going to leave because of it. And that she kissed him back. But how could she possibly act like nothing was there?  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
It was Gloria. He went to her the night before, after being rejected. Usually, he would be happier the next day, because she was damn good in bed. She had the experience. But it depressed him even more that while in compromising positions, all he could think about was Haley. Since when did a simpleton like her completely take over his mind?  
  
"You know, just nerves for the play tomorrow night."  
  
Gloria slid her arm around his waist, resting his arm on her shoulders.  
  
"So that's what last night was for."  
  
She knew he used her. She knew she meant nothing to him. Truthfully, he didn't mean all that much to her either. It was sex she was after, and as long as she got it, she was fine. She knew she was a slut, but it didn't matter. Why? Because, like mother, like daughter. Many people didn't know her mother was an 'escort'. And Gloria didn't see anything wrong in this. It seemed amazing to get paid to have sex with men. Why not get paid for something that was going to happen anyways?  
  
Nathan looked down at her and for the first time, pitied her. He was forced to follow his father's footsteps, but she wanted to follow her mom's. Life was so funny for them. Maybe that was why each time Nathan suffered something, he turned to her. But he wanted to stop it.  
  
He looked down the hall to see Samantha walking with Lucas. With much effort, Lucas was finally able to win her heart, and from what was seen, they seemed happy with one another. They were around each other all the time, and Luca surprised everyone by even attending mass with her once. But only once. Lucas said something about feeling this weight of guilt after going in there.  
  
The funny thing about Samantha though, was that she was able to form a bond with Haley, even when almost all of her friends didn't. She also refused to be under anyone's power, and Nathan knew that. Now that he thought about it, what he did was wrong. And he needed Samantha's bond with Haley to help him explain that to her.  
  
It was his reaction to do something mean like that. He would always cower away into evil tactics whenever he felt something didn't go his way. And Haley acting as though their kiss meant nothing was the thing that didn't go his way. By now, she should have fell on her knees, and by now, she would have been bored with her, throwing her off. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she intrigued him too much for him to just brush off so quickly.  
  
Haley walked to the bathroom and wiped away a few stray tears. She wouldn't cry, not at all. She was never the type that would bawl over a boy. So she didn't. She simply washed her hands and looked up at the mirror. There were no traces of tears on her face, not even the slightest tint of red. She went out and caught up with Peyton. As they walked to their first class, she felt someone's eyes on her. She quickly turned to see it was Nathan. Probably to plan yet another humiliating attack on her.  
  
The day slowly dragged by, and their free period came, where Nathan and Haley would come and practice together. Nathan waited for fifteen minutes before figuring that she wasn't going to show up. And she didn't. After school, the costume rehearsal came to play. And it was the worst Mrs. Kerr had ever seen. The only chemistry between the two main characters was hatred. Or at least, from one side. Haley refused to rehearse the kissing scenes, and it was too late to change actors. Haley promised she would do it only for the play though. After their final rehearsal, Mrs. Kerr told her and Nathan to hold back after the rest of the cast had left. After the crowd had cleared, Mrs. Kerr put on an irritated voice and tried to relieve all of her frustration out on Haley.  
  
"Ms. James, I will not tolerate this nonsense any longer. I can't sit here and watch you possibly ruin everything everyone had worked so hardly on destroyed because of your childish behavior. Now, you either shape up or else I will have not other choice but to cancel this show and blame this entire incident on you."  
  
For the first time, Haley finally let her frustration out on the drama teacher.  
  
"This is not entirely my fault! How can you just sit there and blame everything that is your fault on me? I didn't ask to be Juliet in the first place. As a matter of fact, you placed me here saying I would do 'best for the role.' I know the only reason I have it is because Samantha asked you not to place her as Juliet. I know that if you had your way, I wouldn't even exist in your school. I understand some teachers favor some students over others, but what you are claiming to do now isn't right or justifiable."  
  
"I hope, Ms. James, that you aren't implying something that is simply ridiculous. I am shocked and appalled by this sudden display of hatred towards me. I am a person of authority, and I deserve the proper respect. If you claims were true, then you would have never made it to the final cut. And trust me, their were many anxious and qualified actresses who also tried out, but I chose you because I knew you were an excellent actress. Now, I want you to stop accusing me of things that cannot be tried. And I want the both of you to work out whatever conflict that is going on between you both because we can't have any of that on the stage tomorrow. Do I have myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kerr."  
  
"I want this to be solved by tomorrow morning. So you both stay in the auditorium and lock up after you have both mutually agreed that the problem has been solved and whatever is going on will not interfere tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kerr."  
  
Mrs. Kerr left, leaving behind a steamed Haley and a smirking Nathan.  
  
"So now you have to talk to me."  
  
Haley shot Nathan a glare and began to pack up her bag.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I happen to be going home. I don't want to deal with this or you so if you will excuse me."  
  
Nathan was standing between her and her exit. He wasn't budging.  
  
"Can you move?"  
  
"We didn't work anything out."  
  
"Let's act as though we did."  
  
"That would be lying."  
  
"What, the almighty Nathan never lies?"  
  
"He doesn't when he doesn't feel like it."  
  
"What the hell do you want Nathan?"  
  
"For you to just admit that you like me?"  
  
"You mean as a human being?"  
  
"That would be a nice start."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to be able to do that."  
  
"Haley."  
  
"Look Nathan, I don't know what sort of demented game your playing at, but I'm not going to buy any of it. I am not one of those people that are going to worship the ground you walk on. You only get respect if you earn it from me, and I really don't like you all that much right now."  
  
Nathan tried to take a few steps closer to Haley, bust she pushed him away as far as possible.  
  
"Get away from me Nathan."  
  
"Haley, please can you just."  
  
"Just what? Listen to your bullshit excuse about how you were having some sort of moment and you spilled coke into me locker. Or maybe you slipped right?"  
  
"Look Haley, maybe what I did with your locker this morning was somewhat stupid and childish but."  
  
"Move Nathan, or I'm going to miss the bus home."  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
"I'd rather hitchhike and see if some drunken old fart is willing to rape and kill me before I step into your car."  
  
As she tried to get pass the door, she finally gave up. It would be entirely hopeless for her to pass him. After all, he wasn't the star basketball player for nothing. He was able to follow every movement she made without hesitation.  
  
"Ummm, please move away."  
  
"Not until we sort things out."  
  
"Sort out what? We already established the fact that you are an asshole and that I really hate you right now."  
  
"So that means that you liked me at one point in time because you hate me now and not before."  
  
"Since when did you get so analytical Nathan? And can you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, then we'll sort this out right now ok? After tomorrow night, or rather, this weekend, we can go back to acting as though we don't even exist on the same planet as one another. But till then, we'll be civil and act like we aren't going to jump each other's throats."  
  
"But I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you that much."  
  
"Oh, so you spill liquids into the lockers that belong to the people you like? Oh yeah, you make a lot of sense. Maybe in Nathanland, that is a justifiable reason to do something like that, but here, in the real world, that just doesn't make sense. Not even a little."  
  
"Fine, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me ok? I was just angry."  
  
"And why the hell was the great Nathan Scott angry?"  
  
"Because you are possibly the most confusing human being in this world!"  
  
"Well I am sorry that I didn't meet the Nathan standards of simple ok? I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you. Nothing goes into your head. The only person you ever consider is yourself, so please leave me alone. Don't you think you've bothered me enough?"  
  
"But."  
  
"If you don't move away right now, I'm going to kick you were the sun don't shine ok?"  
  
Finally realizing his defeat, he let her out. This was going to be a lot harder than her thought. 


	5. Meet denial

In Nathan's journey in trying to get Haley to listen to him, he bumped into Samantha, who was probably the only person he knew who could help him.  
  
"Hey Samantha, wait up."  
  
He ran to catch up with her and Samantha turned and smiled.  
  
"And what do I owe the pleasure of being flagged down Nathan Scott, King of Tree Hill?"  
  
"Very funny. We're friends if you forgot."  
  
"Yeah, but we never really hang out you know. So, what's on you're mind?"  
  
"It's about Haley."  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to touch that subject even if you paid me. There is no way I am intervening in that unless I want my head to be bitten off by Haley, and I like my head, thank you very much."  
  
"Come on, I need your help so she can at least listen to me."  
  
"Ok, I'm saying that because I'm your friend. She hates you right now. I personally think that she has the right to hate you. But since I didn't get to hear your half of the story, I am willing to stay neutral before I judge you as an ass or not."  
  
"Thanks Samantha."  
  
"Hey, you should be happy I'm having this conversation with you right now. From what I hear, you're an unbearable, egotistical jerk who deserves to have his hair plucked out one by one."  
  
"What a sense of humor."  
  
"Oh, I try."  
  
"You've been my friends the longer than you were friends with her."  
  
"Oh yes, and because I was friends with you longer than her, you are already determined to be the better person right? Oh yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense. Since I'm here and I have a feeling that I'm going to somehow end up in the middle of this, tell me if what I say is true ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You spilled coke into her locker."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You permitted to let Tim and Kyle harass her by calling her a slut and whore."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You contained her in the drama room, with yourself, whom she was hating at that very moment yes."  
  
"Ok, so from that, I am going to proficiently determine that you really are an ass."  
  
"Ok, don't pass judgment until I tell you something."  
  
"This better be like incredibly good because if it isn't, I will personally kick you ass ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Nathan stood there silently for a moment. Was it really wise to reveal his feelings out so freely? And how sure was he that he liked Haley? It could have been food reacting strangely.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
Snapping out of his daze, he looked back at her. He shot one of his smiles and simply said.  
  
"It's nothing, forget it."  
  
Frustrated, Samantha lightly hit him.  
  
"Sometimes I really don't understand you Scott. Are you positive there is like NOTHING you want to say to me right now?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm cool for now."  
  
She knew something was going on. But she didn't want to come in the middle of things or meddle with his problem.  
  
"Fine, then I'll see you later. I'm late for a meeting. See you after school at the rehearsal."  
  
A/N- yes it's shorter than usual but I felt like I HAD to put something up tonight. Hope you enjoyed his denial 


	6. Meet the play

Haley was doing well in avoiding Nathan the entire day. She had to study for a crucial test anyhow, so she spent a good portion of her day in the library. But with the play coming up, she didn't know what to do. She would have to do her part and kiss that creep on stage in front of everyone for show.  
  
Time slowly crept by and it was time for the most overused and abused play in the world. Peyton was busy debating with Kyle on who was the better band, The Sex Pistols or The Clash. Though they were to have hated each other, Kyle criticized her on listening to Rooney, calling them wimps. She immediately took defense and it seemed as though they had mutually developed a friendship, not that either would actually admit to it.  
  
Gloria was talking to who seemed to be the new transfer student from California. Samantha was cuddled with Lucas, whispering to him about something. It must have been sweet since he looked as though he had found the Holy Grail. But the other star of the show had yet to appear. She was giving the allusion of studying, when really she was waiting for Nathan. She wanted to talk to him before the play. The last thing she needed was to make a fool of herself for the difficulties between her and Nathan.  
  
"Look who finally decided to show up?"  
  
She looked up to see a weary Nathan, as he walked through the room. He paused for a moment to talk to Lucas and Samantha before Mrs. Kerr ordered everyone in costume. Though everyone knew their lines and knew what to do, the rehearsal was horrible. The chemistry between the two main characters seemed forced, which killed the entire allusion of both being in love, which was the point of the entire show.  
  
After everyone had left for a break, Mrs. Kerr pulled them both aside and told them both a piece of her mind.  
  
"You both were so horrible that I think you just made Shakespeare roll over in his grave. What do you both think you doing? I knew this was a bad idea, given that fact that there is absolutely not even the slightest bit of friendship between the both of you. I can't pull you both out of the show and I certainly am not going to cancel it. I am going to pray that what they say about bad dress rehearsals and great plays to heart and hope you both settle your difference. I mean now!"  
  
She stalked away as Nathan and Haley stood quietly a few feet away from each other. Haley broke the silence.  
  
"Nathan..."  
  
"Look, that last thing I really want to deal with right now is the fact that you hate me so can we please just suck it up and finish this play so we don't get in trouble. After this, we won't even have to act like we know each other, least of all, like each other."  
  
Haley went silent from the response. His reaction was expected, but she didn't expect him to sound so cold about it. But then, his featured softened as he somewhat whispered her a question.  
  
"Haley, can I just ask you something before we go up there?"  
  
"Hurry, it's almost time for the first part."  
  
"But we aren't in the first scene."  
  
"Never hurts to watch the entire thing."  
  
"We've watched this for the last month."  
  
"It's different with costume."  
  
"Haley, just listen for a moment ok?!"  
  
The sound of urgency from his voice caught her as she looked back at his face and sighed.  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"I was sort of wondering why we never rehearsed the kiss after that day."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I mean, we have to kiss in front of an entire audience today and yet, we only did it once and it was kind of bad seeing both of us didn't speak to each other afterwards."  
  
"You could have been a bad kisser."  
  
Yes, it was the farthest from the truth but there was no way she was letting him know she might have liked him and that he was the most amazing kisser in the world. Or that for the last week, all she could think about was his lips upon hers.  
  
"Yeah, I don't believe that."  
  
Before she could fully think it out, her response just flew out of her mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't either."  
  
Her eyes flew wide open as she proceeded to cover her mouth. Stupid mouth. Stupid stupid mouth. He smirked at her as he took a bold step closer to her. She was a statue, and all she could do was gawk at him the entire time. As he inched towards her, she somewhat inched towards him.  
  
"Romeo needed on stage NOW!"  
  
Both of them jumped apart, taking in the situation placed, and both sighed from frustration. Right before leaving, Nathan turned and winked at her, and all she could do was blush. Their scene was up next and that would be at the least bit interesting.  
  
A/N: Doo doo doo.... I'm not 2 months late, I'm early! I am really really sorry about this horrible update and horribly late update but I got mad at one tree hill (stupid Lucas) and got sucked into Sark... Ok, no more excuses. I am strapping down and finishing this! I swear, this story will be done within the month, tops! 


	7. Meet the night

It was the most nerve-wracking moment in the play, their first kiss onstage. Well at least, their first kiss onstage with a crowd of over 300 people watching them. But then the worries seemed to fade as soon as she saw him. Like no one but them existed at that moment. She recited her lines, as he recited his. And it finally came. He looked straight down into her eyes, almost as though he could see through her soul.  
  
"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."  
  
He leaned down and she closed her eyes and they both met halfway. It was really like a fairytale. You've heard of those fireworks, the feeling of your heart about to burst with joy, that feeling in the bottom of your stomach. It was all there. And they seemed to keep that kiss a little longer than necessary. They pulled apart like one of those really cheesy chick flicks. That moment felt like a chick flicky moment. She looked up at his deep, chocolate eyes and almost forgot she had a part to play. But his smirk brought her back.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
  
And needless to say, the play went flawlessly. And Haley, for the first time, got the respectful recognition she had once craved for so much. But that fact wasn't the one thing that she most liked about the play. The chemistry between her and Nathan made her smile all night. But reality had to reel its ugly head.  
  
She scanned the crowd to look for Nathan, only to see him in another girl's arms, in Gloria's arms. Realization hit her, as she understood what she had always known. She didn't belong in their world. So she started to look for Peyton only to find her making out with Kyle. That was expected. Figuring Peyton would just get a ride from Kyle, Haley took Peyton's car. She always left the spare key under the car where the front right tire was.  
  
Not wanting to go home, she drove to the beach. Might as well clear her head. She blasted Dashboard Confessional in the CD player as she drove through the streets.  
  
Wrapping around the blanket Peyton left in her car, Haley took off her shoes and walked barefoot into the sand. It was refreshing and rare to ever really get a chance by herself, to actually think. She was always studying or rehearsing, which paid off. Coming fall, she would be attending a prestigious acting school in Los Angeles. She would finally get out of that tiny city; she would actually be able to be something. Her secret ambition comes to life.  
  
"Haley..."  
  
She chose to not acknowledge it. Act as though she couldn't hear someone else's footsteps pounding on the sand. Act like she couldn't smell his damn cologne from where she was. Instead, she kept walking.  
  
"Hey Haley."  
  
He was too close to her. She couldn't act like she didn't hear him, not when he was that close. His nearness was wreaking havoc to her senses.  
  
"Hey Nathan."  
  
She didn't want to prolong the conversation. Damn it, this was supposed time to be by herself, this wasn't supposed the time to intrude into her personal space. But Nathan wasn't known to be polite.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me the first time?"  
  
What was she supposed to say? That she had somewhat started to have a great deal of feelings for him; that she didn't know what to do anymore since the kiss onstage? That the sight of him made her stomach queasy just knowing how damn unattainable for them to ever be together was? No, she was just going to lie through her teeth.  
  
"I've been so lost in my thoughts lately. So what's up? Shouldn't you be out partying?"  
  
"Yeah, there's this huge party at Tim's house, you know, the cast and everyone's there."  
  
"Then shouldn't you be there?"  
  
"The party can't start without the star. You ran off too fast before anyone could have told you where the party was. And I decided to take it upon myself to tell you and bring you to it."  
  
"Oh, well I'm not really the type the party you know?"  
  
"Come on Haley, live it up a bit. You can't keep hiding from the world."  
  
Haley pulled up the blanket to stop it from dragging on the ground. Her hair was flying all over the place and with the waves crashing, this looked like a moment in a movie for two lovers. If only for that moment, they would take that role. But Haley was too realistic and rational to ever really believe they were lovers. They had never been lovers and if the world was the way it always had been and probably always will be they would never be lovers.  
  
"I guess I'm just not in the mood for socializing. I just wanted to run away to the beach for a while and think. Look, you should go back, they probably are looking for you anyways and I'm just holding you back."  
  
Nathan lightly laughed as he grinned back at Haley.  
  
"It's ok, I'll make an exception for you. You can hold me back."  
  
Oh the ever so charming Nathan. If he only knew how much he affected her. If he only knew how much at that moment, she wanted to curl into his arms and forget the world existed. Even if she had taken into consideration the fact that he was very much interested in her before the play, she brushed it off as flirting. Nathan flirts, that was the way of the world. He couldn't help it; it came with the territory. With good looks and his charm, exchanging a simple conversation with the opposite sex seemed like flirting. And that's all that was, flirting. So why did she have to reconfirm the fact that it was flirting in her head, and that she knew it all along?  
  
"Nathan, really, you should go. I'm going to be going home anyways and your friends are really missing you right now."  
  
"You're friend probably really misses you right now."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes as she sat down in the sand.  
  
"Oh please, she's probably too busy occupying her time with Kyle right now."  
  
Nathan followed her gesture and took a seat right next to her. He then did the unexpected by grabbing he blanket and stealing half of it for himself, wrapping it around his shoulder. He was now shoulder to shoulder to her, and with her brilliant decision to wear a tank top that day, they were skin to skin. If the nearness was wreaking havoc on her senses before, they were now in a full fledged battle.  
  
"And what, Mr. Scott, do you think your doing?"  
  
"I didn't think it would take this long to talk you into going to the party with me. If I had known, I would have brought a jacket. But since I don't. I guess I just have to share this blanket with you."  
  
"Has it ever gone into that thick skull of yours that maybe I don't want to share?"  
  
"Naw, your to generous. You know, this can all be over if you would just simply just agree to go with me to the party."  
  
"Then I guess your gonna be here all night alone. I'm going home."  
  
She began to get up before he pulled her down by wrapping an arm around her waist. She was caught completely off guard and landed on her lap. She started to get off and then noticed she wasn't going anywhere. He was keeping her firmly in place.  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Fine, I won't go anywhere, so will you let me go?"  
  
In truth, she didn't want to be let go and he wasn't showing any signs of letting go. He slowly started to lean in towards her. She closed her eyes, but the kiss never came. Instead, he lightly whispered into her ear, letting out a puff of hot breath, tickling the insides of her ear.  
  
"What if I can't?"  
  
Slightly embarrassed, she turned her head to the ocean as she spoke.  
  
"You should really just give up on me and go occupy your time doing something fun like going to the party."  
  
He turner her head his way by caressing her chin with his free arm.  
  
"What if I like occupying my time this way? Plus, even if I wanted to go, I can't go without my date. That would be embarrassing and very un-Nathan- like of me."  
  
"You should have no problem at all finding a date. Nathan, I feel bad for taking you away from the party and fun. I'm like a huge party-pooper you know? No sense of adventure or anything and I'm just dragging you down for a really boring ride."  
  
"I'm not bored. As a matter of fact, I think I'll take this over the party."  
  
Haley's blush was hidden in the dark but Nathan could see it, and by the smirk he had on his face, he liked it. He suddenly shifted her body and dipped down her head to his lap. Caught off guard yet again, she slightly thrashed her legs as her eyes widened open. He was starting to lean towards her.  
  
"Nathan..."  
  
He let out a sigh as he set down a light peck on her lips, leaving a great amount of want in both parts.  
  
"Will you stop fighting this?"  
  
And it was all over. Those sparks onstage, that turning of the stomach was so much worse now. What happened before onstage, that was nothing compared to now. They broke apart for a moment for a bit of air. Her mouth tastes of Nathan, and his of Haley. And at that time, they simultaneously thought that they could forever taste that and live happily. The swift of cold air brought them back to earth as Haley opened her own brown eyes to see his.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Nathan laughed as Haley nuzzled her face into his neck, being a lot braver than before. He took this opportunity to kiss her ear and pull her in closer to him. She sighed into his neck and let out a low giggle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I guess this means I have to forgive you about the locker huh?"  
  
Nathan kissed her on her forehead, then her ear.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"It's ok. It made me realize something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I wouldn't have been so upset if I didn't like you so much."  
  
Nathan smiled at this as he brought her closer.  
  
"Yeah, well then I guess I have a confession too. If I hadn't spilled that coke and seen you upset, I would have never realized how much you affected me. I never felt that bad for a prank I pulled, ever."  
  
"Then why did you do it? I mean, you left me alone for so long and then you attacked me. So why did you do it?"  
  
Nathan sighed as he brought the blanket around him closer. He then pulled her closer to him, to secure her position on his lap, to make sure she left. He wasn't sure at that point just what he would do if she ran for it.  
  
"Remember our first kiss?"  
  
"You mean the one we were forced to practice?"  
  
"Yeah, well remember how I had to pretty much force the second one because you wanted to run away?"  
  
Haley got embarrassed, hiding her face more into his neck.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well I took that as you not liking the kiss and I got really pissed because you know, I always get what I want. And truth me told, I wanted you. And since it looked like I couldn't, I was going to do something to piss you off. I thought maybe if you screamed at me, I would stop liking you. That didn't work and I ended up feeling like hell, and wanted you even more after that. So I decided to take a different approach and then I got interrupted."  
  
"And if you didn't get your way now?"  
  
"I would have probably either tried everything to get you or get over you. I really don't think I would have done things I would be real proud of if you had rejected me again."  
  
Haley looked up at him and leaned her forehead to his.  
  
"So now that you know I like you and you know you like me, what now?"  
  
He picked her up as she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging onto him like her life depended on it. It just might have.  
  
"Now you are my girlfriend and I get to save you from this insane world."  
  
And her life was never the same again.  
  
A/N- And that's all folks. So ok, maybe I took awhile. Ok, I took months. But inspiration didn't hit me. It wasn't until recently my writer's block lifted at 4 AM and I stayed up writing for like three hours. So yeah, it might not be as good as expected but it's my best right now. So thank you for reading! 


End file.
